project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmander Line/XY
Charmander is obtainable from Professor Sycamore after defeating him in his lab in Lumiose City alongside the other Kanto Starters. When people think of the most popular or overrated Pokemon, Charizard takes the cake. Apparently Game Freak noticed this, causing them to bring back Charizard and co. again, along with giving the famous dragon not one, but TWO powerful Mega Evolutions. These changed Charizard from an okay at best mon for non Fennekin choosers, to a top tier Fire type that hits hard either Physically or Specially. Mega Charizard X finally becomes a dragon type, and has a massive 130 base offenses, backed up by Tough Claws to boost physical coverage even further. Mega Charizard Y takes a different turn, staying more true to the original, by keeping its Fire/Flying typing, as well as a massive 159 special attack stat, even higher than MEWTWO'S, ''backed up Drought to boost Charizard's firepower even further. Charizard is back from an unfavorable matchup in Red and Blue with a fiery vengeance, no matter the version you picked. Important Matchups * '''Tierno (Route 5):' Look, it's nice you want to start using your Charmander already, but using Charmander here is a death sentence. If you grind to Charmeleon however, Dragon Rage away. * Tierno and Trevor (Route 7, tag battle with rival): Charmeleon can Dragon Rage everything for a 2HKO, while Tierno and Trevor can't do much back. The only way you can lose here is if Pikachu paralyzes you and Corphish Swords Dances like crazy. * Gym #2 - Grant (Cyllage City, Rock-type): Amaura can out stall you with Thunder Wave and Rock Tomb, and Tyrunt is just too strong for Charmeleon to take on by itself. Dragon Rage or Smokescreen until you get hit once, and then switch. * Korrina (Geosenge Town, Fighting-type): '''Your Charmeleon's speed makes or breaks this fight. With over 57 speed and Fire Fang, Charmeleon can take on the Lucario before they boost out of control. Power Up Punch into +1 Feint (Lucario's strongest 2 turn combo) will only 3HKO non -defense lizards, while a faster Charmeleon can 2HKO faster with Fire Fang. Slower Charmeleon can only take 1, as Swords Dance into Power Up Punch (best if faster) is a 2HKO, and Power up Punch into Feint (or said earlier combo) will kill. * '''Rival (Tower of Mastery): Meowstic outspeeds, and since you both 3HKO it wins, but with healing, you can beat it. Absol's Bite has a chance to 2HKO, so I would stay away. Avoid Frogadier for obvious reasons, but you can take on Quilladin and Braixen with ease. * Gym #3 - Korrina (Shalour City, Fighting-type): '''You can beat Mienfoo in a damage race with Fire STAB or Aerial Ace, but Machoke has Rock Tomb, and Hawlucha does WAY too much with Flying Press and sets up all over you. * '''Rival (Coumarine City): Same as the last fight but higher leveled. * Gym #4 - Ramos (Coumarine City, Grass-type): '''Get Charizard before coming here, and you're guaranteed a win. Charmeleon can take on only Weepinbell though, because Jumpluff does way too much damage with Acrobatics, and Gogoat has Bulldoze to trample you with. * '''Aliana (Kalos Power Plant): Just keep healing confusion, and use your Fire STAB of choice. * Gym #5 - Clemont (Lumiose City, Electric-type): If you're playing Pokemon Y, you're still a Flying type, and Clemont's Emolga and Heliolisk will fry you. You can burn Magneton to a crisp though, as Thunderbolt can't OHKO you even as regular Charizard, and Flame Burst takes care of it quickly enough. Mega Charizard X though is a different story. Due to a new resistance to Electric, Mega Charizard X can beat this whole gym, just Mega Evolve, optionally set up a Swords Dance, and use Bulldoze or STAB to beat everyone. * Rival (Route 14): '''The Rival has almost nothing for Mega Charizard. Meowstic and Absol are both 2HKOed by your Fire STAB of choice (or Shadow Claw for Meowstic), and can't hit back very hard with Psybeam or Bite. Chesnaught is easy, and Greninja is taken care of by both Megas, though Y can only take it on in the sun. Delphox can nerf Mega Charizard Y with Mystical Fire and eventually wear it down, but if you have a Physical coverage move you'll be fine. Mega Charizard X just clean sweeps the rival though. * '''Gym #6 - Valerie (Laverre City, Fairy-type): '''Burn Mawile to a crisp. Mr. Mime can be taken on, but it will set up screens. Mega Charizard Y can't OHKO, but Mega Charizard can with Shadow Claw. Sylveon is harder to take down with X though because of Charm, and a potential Reflect to ruin your day. Unlike the rival however, Y does so much better, as Flame Burst takes Sylveon faster than it can kill with Swift, even behind a screen. * '''Celosia and Bryony (Poké Ball Factory, tag battle with rival): I would pass if you're using Mega Charizard Y, because while rare, if both Manectric and Liepard team up on you, Charizard can be OHKOed. Mega Charizard X resists Thunder Fang though, so just OHKO them with Fire Fang, starting with Liepard. * Mable (Frost Cavern): Houndoom can't OHKO you, and you either OHKO or 2HKO with your secondary STAB now so go to town. * Rival (Anistar City): Meowstic and Absol are even easier with your improved STAB. Flareon is easy for both, but Jolteon and Vaporeon should only be left for Mega Charizard X, as super effective STAB beats Charizard Y. Starters are the same as ever, burn (or Air Slash) Chesnaught, Air Slash or Dragon Claw Delphox, and same for Greninja, but only in the sun for Mega Charizard Y. * Gym #7 - Olympia (Anistar City, Psychic-type): Mega Charizard X can go nuts with Shadow Claw, but be careful of Reflect from Sigilyph. Slowking can be taken on by X, but Y should pass because of Power Gem. Y can take on the other two though, as long as Meowstic doesn't set up too many Calm Minds. * Lysandre battle #1 (Lysandre Labs): '''Air Slash or Fly the Mienfoo, and use your STAB on Murkrow. Pyroar can be beaten 1 on 1 with your secondary STAB, but you may need healing if Gyarados came out first, especially for X. Finally, Charizard X should stay away from Gyarados because of Intimidate and Outrage, and Charizard Y is only safe in the sun. * '''Aliana (Lysandre Labs): '''Burn the Mightyena, though be careful of Taunt or Embargo so they don't screw you up later. Druddigon is harder, but Dragon Claw one shots from X, and Y can beat it 1v1, even with Surf. * '''Celosia (Lysandre Labs): Manectric can paralyze you, but to X that's its only threat, and Y is hurt by Thunderbolt. Flamethrower OHKOs though, so you'll be fine. Drapion can be killed with Flamethrower in the sun and Flare Blitz from Mega Charizard Y and X respectively. * Bryony (Lysandre Labs): Burn them all. It's like Ramos all over again. They can't touch either form, and your fire STAB should one shot them, just be careful with Flare Blitz's recoil. * Mable (Lysandre Labs): Houndoom is the biggest threat there, since it can nerf Charizard Y, and hit Charizard X very hard with Foul Play. Once you beat that though, Weavile is easy pickings. * Xerosic (Lysandre Labs): Crobat can't hit very hard with Air Slash and Cross Poison, but can Poison you, and stall out the sun for Malamar. Charizard X should bail if Malamar sets up too many Superpowers, but Charizard Y can Flamethrower it before it sets up too much. Lack of sun makes this much harder though, so I would advise not using Charizard Y against Crobat if you plan on using it for Malamar. * Lysandre battle #2 (Team Flare Secret HQ): Mienshao can be beat the same way as Mienfoo was, and the same for Honchkrow. Just be careful if you're using Mega Charizard X because High Jump Kick hurts. Pyroar and Gyarados are the same as before. * Xerneas (Team Flare Secret HQ, X only): This is the one time Charizard's shiny new Dragon typing makes it have a worse matchup. Xerneas can set up with Geomancy and kill Charizard with Moonblast faster. Regular Charizard actually fares better than Mega Charizard, but still doesn't do very well walling the beast. * Yveltal (Team Flare Secret HQ, Y only): 'Unlike Charizard X, Charizard Y fares ''amazing against the cover legend, because its superior special bulk walls Yveltal, and the nerfs from Snarl can help you weaken it. * '''Lysandre battle #3 (Team Flare Secret HQ): Mienshao hasn't changed, use flying moves, and be careful of boosted High Jump Kicks if you're using X. Honchkrow can't do much to you, so roast away. Pyroar can be beaten with your secondary STAB or Focus Blast. Mega Gyarados is far too dangerous for Mega Charizard X, but if you're willing to take the risk, both Focus Blast and Outrage 2HKO under the sun. otherwise, stay away no matter what. * Professor Sycamore (Couriway Town): You know the drill for starters by now, burn grass, STAB the inferior zard, and only fight Blastoise with X or under the sun. * Shauna (Route 19): Delcatty is laughable, so X can set up Swords Dances on it, and they both OHKO with STAB. Goodra takes Mega Charizard Y's attacks like a champ, but X is free to Dragon Claw it. The starter is the same as usual, X can go nuts, and Y can fight them all except Greninja without the sun. I would get rid of a TM or heart scale move for Shadow Claw just for this fight though if you're playing Y and started with Froakie, because Delphox can set up too many buffs and debuffs for Charizard to handle otherwise. * Tierno (Route 19): Talonflame can't do much, so feel free to take it out. Roserade is the easiest enemy you'll face in the game, so burn it. Crawdaunt is also easy, with X having no trouble taking it down with Dragon Claw, and Y OHKOing it with Focus Blast. * Trevor (Route 19): Raichu is easy for X, and can be hard, but is doable with Y. Aerodactyl can be taken on, as it only has Ancient Power as a rock move. Florges can be walled to death, as it only has Moonblast to hit you with, and is taken out way before it threatens Charizard X. * Gym #8 - Wulfric (Snowbelle City, Ice-type): Flamethrower or Flare Blitz can beat him super easily. Turns out he was right when he said he was going to be a pushover. * Rival (Victory Road): Meowstic can be torched, as can Absol, as you beat them before they beat you. Just be careful, as taking them on means healing later. Altaria is OHKOed by Dragon Claw, but Y can't take it out without healing, and a long stall war. Jolteon and Vaporeon can only be taken on by Y in the sun, and Jolteon only if at full health. X takes them on easily though. Flareon and Chesnaught make easy pickings. Greninja only has Water Shuriken for STAB, so Y really doesn't need the sun for this one, but it certainly helps by having 1 turn Solarbeam. Delphox is a mixed bag, Charizard X is fine, but Y can't hit it hard other than Shadow Claw, but it can't hit back hard either. With healing, its manageable. * Elite Four Wikstrom (Pokémon League, Ironworks Chamber, Steel-type): '''Avoid Probopass and burn everything else. Watch out for King's Shield from Aegislash though for Mega Charizard X. * '''Elite Four Malva (Pokémon League, Blazing Chamber, Fire-type): Pyroar doesn't hit very hard, but makes great setup material for Charizard X. be careful of Noble Roar making other matchups harder. Torkoal has Earthquake, Stone Edge, and Curse, letting it wall and kill both Charizards unless you set up Swords Dances with X. Chandelure is an annoyance with Confuse Ray and Confide, but is frail, and dies quickly to Dragon Claw or Air Slash, unless it sets up too many of those annoyances for Charizard Y to handle. Talonflame often ends up killing itself with Brave Bird recoil, so attack and heal away, even with debuffs. * Elite Four Drasna (Pokémon League, Dragonmark Chamber, Dragon-type): Only Charizard X fares well here. Dragon Claw Spam takes care of Altaria, Dragalge, and Druddigon in one hit, and can take a Dragon Pulse from Noivern. * Elite Four Siebold (Pokémon League, Flood Chamber, Water-type): Easily your hardest matchup in the league. Charizard X should stay away, as Clawitzer OHKOs with Dragon Pulse. Charizard Y can OHKO with Solarbeam though. Gyarados can't be taken on, even by Charizard Y, because it will set up Dragon Dances and sweep too fast for you to handle. Barbaracle can only be taken by Solarbeam, and Starmie can be taken by Solarbeam, and Charizard X can beat it by Dragon Claw. * Champion Diantha (Pokémon League, Radiant Chamber): Flying moves can beat Hawlucha before it sets up too many Swords Dances. Avoid the rock types for obvious reasons. Gourgeist is a joke, and Goodra can only be Dragon Clawed. Mega Gardevoir isn't safe for Mega Charizard X, but Mega Charizard Y can beat it with its superior bulk. * Post-Game: '''Post game doesn't make things much better for Charizard's enemies. By now you should probably know what's safe or not safe for your Charizard. Moves Charmander starts with '''Scratch, Growl, Ember, and Smokescreen. Not bad, but workable for now. Just before evolving, Charmander gets Dragon Rage, if you don't keep this, you might as well stop training your Charmeleon now, because this gets 99% of its kills early game. Charmeleon gets Scary Face, at level 21, but I would pass if I were you. At level 28 and 33, Charmeleon gets Fire Fang, and Flame Burst, so you can finally replace Ember with the better STAB for your future mega. After evolving, Charizard gets Wing Attack, but you should get Fly soon, which is better in game. Slash at level 41, is outclassed by Return, so I would pass. Charizard gets Flamethrower at level 47, which is your bread and butter, even for Mega Charizard X if you want to avoid recoil. Around here you should be assessing the move learner, so I'm putting them here. Flare Blitz, and Heat Wave are good if you don't mind trading the power for the drawback (recoil and miss chance respectively). Dragon Claw, and Air Slash are your secondary STAB, so take them. Finally, you should have taught Charizard Shadow Claw already by TM if you wanted it. Speaking of TMs, Charizard gets a ton of them. Early on, Return, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace, and Power-up Punch for good coverage, but should be replaced later on for stronger coverage. Charizard X can get Earthquake, Rock Slide, and Fly for coverage, and Swords Dance, Hone Claws, and Roost to set up and heal off recoil. Charizard Y gets more coverage in Hidden Power, Solar Beam, and Focus Blast, but less setup options, with only Roost. Recommended movesets: Charizard X: Flare Blitz/Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, and any two out of Earthquake, Swords Dance, Rock Slide, Roost, and Flamethrower/Flare Blitz Charizard Y: Flamethrower, Air Slash, Solar Beam, Focus Blast/Roost Recommended Teammates * Rock Counters: Charizard's only shared weakness between the two megas is rock, and they are the only things standing in the way of Charizard's dominance once it evolves. Sure you have some anti rock coverage, but if it fails to OHKO (which chances are, since rocks are bulky, and have Sturdy) Charizard might not take the hit. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Chesnaught, Greninja, Gyarados, Lucario, Gogoat, Aegislash, Medicham, Clawitzer, Krookodile, Ferrothorn, Garchomp, Quagsire * Ice Types (X): 'Other than rock, Mega Charizard X is weak to only Ground and Dragon. Ice types can handle them both, with the only downsides being almost exclusive to late game, and the shared Rock Weakness (which Charizard needs a counter to anyway). Charizard also covers their Steel, Fighting, and Fire Weaknesses. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Cloyster, Aurorus, Glaceon, Lapras, Mamoswine, Avalugg, Beartic, Vanilluxe, Weavile * 'Ground Types (Y): '''Because of Drought, Mega Charizard Y's only real weaknesses are Rock and Electric, and Ground types cover both perfectly. Charizard Y also beats their Grass and Ice weaknesses, while also neutralizing water types with Drought. ** ''Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Krookodile, Hippowdon, Rhyperior, Steelix, Marowak, Golurk, Nidoking, Flygon,Garchomp, Quagsire, Mamoswine, Gliscor Other Charmander's stats Charmeleon's stats Charizard's stats Mega Charizard X's stats Mega Charizard Y's stats * '''What Nature do I want? The right attack boosting nature for your Mega and speed are the best. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? You want Charmeleon ASAP, and Charizard by Ramos, or shortly after. * How good is the Charmander line in a Nuzlocke? Easily one of the best, if not the best pokemon you can get your hands on. Even with a bad nature, Charizard can take on at least half the game by itself, and is easily better than Delphox or the other two Kanto starters could ever hope to be. Charmander's and Charmeleon's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Ground, Rock * Resistances: Fire, Steel, Grass, Bug, Ice * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Psychic, Flying, Normal, Ghost, Dark, Dragon, Poison, Electric, Fighting Charizard and Mega Charizard Y's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Water, Electric, Rock (x4) * Resistances: Fighting, Fire, Steel, Grass (x0.25), Bug (x0.25) * Immunities: Ground * Neutralities: Psychic, Flying, Normal, Ghost, Dark, Dragon, Poison, Ice Mega Charizard X's type matchups * Weaknesses: Ground, Rock and Dragon * Resistances: Bug, Steel, Fire (x1/4), Grass (x1/4) and Electric * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Water, Psychic, Ice and Dark Category:X/Y Category:To be reviewed